


History

by wicked3659



Series: Entanglements [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Ultra Magnus find a kindred spirit in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> Based in the entanglements verse before earth at the start of the war.

Ultra Magnus paced through the corridors with purpose. His datapad was in hand and he was engrossed in the details. He had not been in Iacon long. He had been transferred to help the transition of the new Prime. Optimus he was called. He had not yet met the mech but he had heard positive things. The current head of the Autobot Tactical division and temporary Commander in Chief of the Autobot army, Prowl, was not yet convinced. The mech had worked under Sentinel for many vorns and had taken it quite personally when the Prime had been killed by Megatron. He had called it an act of war but had also taken much of the blame on himself, despite Sentinel disregarding his advice not to engage the warlord face to face. In spite of his advice and his competent running of the army in the interim a new Prime could be appointed, The Council had not consulted him nor any of the Autobots with whom they had chosen. It was frustrating to be working for a leader they neither knew nor as of yet, trusted. Ultra Magnus sympathised, he truly did but as a result his workload had increased ten fold. The Prime was due to take over next cycle and he wanted to make sure everything was ready.

“I have the report you asked for,” he declared as he walked into tactical. 

“Thank you, please leave it there.”

Ultra Magnus frowned a little at the absent reply. He placed the datapad down and looked at the mech standing in front of the tactical simulators. It was unhealthy to keep going over an existing scenario and hoping for a different outcome, especially one where a leader, a Prime had lost his life. Even he knew that. He stepped closer, keeping his gaze on the screen. “It wasn’t your fault,” he stated resolutely. He met the pale optics of the smaller mech and held them steadily. 

“That will be all,” came the terse reply. 

Frown deepening, Ultra Magnus did not move. “When did you last refuel?” He asked, knowing full well it had been too long ago, his passive scans had told him that. 

“I beg your pardon, Lieutenant?” The mech frowned and turned to face him. “I wasn’t aware my well being was in question here.” 

“Sir, if I may, I was transferred here for operations and security. My job is to ensure the best operational status of the Autobots, ready for the new Prime and if I may be frank, that includes the well being of their second officer and tactical chief... Sir.” he could feel that cool gaze scrutinising him closely, before doorwings flicked just once and he turned away. 

“I shall refuel promptly,” the mech replied, his tone a little softer. “Thank you for your concern, you are dismissed, Lieutenant.” 

Ultra Magnus knew when to back down, especially with this particular mech and took his leave. 

****

The meeting with the Prime was filled with all the unnecessary pomp and circumstance that the council were renowned for. Ultra Magnus took his place beside the tactical chief and waited patiently as various council members strolled in. Some looked smug, others regarded the Autobot soldiers with disdain, especially Prowl, but the mech himself - much to Magnus’ awe - as usual remained unfazed by them.

“Appointed by Primus, carrier of the Matrix, your commander; Optimus Prime,” Alpha Trion announced, nodding at the door. 

Ultra Magnus’ optics brightened as a large mech entered the room. His distinctive red, blue and white colourings weren’t what made him stand out, nor did the battle mask covering the majority of his face, it was those optics. They were optics that Magnus would have recognised anywhere. 

“I am Optimus Prime, I look forward to serving with each and every one of you. I am however unfamiliar with running an army and I hope you will be able to help me in that regard,” his optics fixed on each of them in turn. “Which one of you is currently Commander?” 

“I am, Prime,” Prowl stepped forward. “I am First Lieutenant Prowl, tactical chief and I officially hand over command of the army to yourself and offer my resignation as First Lieutenant.” 

The Prime stared at the smaller mech in bemusement, while the council murmured approvingly. “Resignation, why would I want that?” 

Ultra Magnus watched as the Praxian straightened and explained his failed duty to protect Sentinel Prime and his responsibility in the role of his demise. His spark pulsed faster as he watched the Prime, a mech all too familiar to him and yet completely unknown, place a hand on the black and white mech’s shoulder and shake his helm. 

“I will be accepting no resignations this cycle nor the next, Prowl.”

“But, Prime… the council…” Prowl replied before checking himself and ducking his helm. 

“The Council,” Optimus continued louder, regarding the unhappy looking council members pointedly. “Have not been running an army without a Prime, without support, in the face of civil war. They have not been maintaining order and calm amongst the ranks in the wake of their leader’s deactivation. I stand before an army this cycle because you did what you had to do, Prowl,” he placed his other hand on Prowl’s shoulder, prompting the mech to look up at him. “I look forward to many vorns learning from you and working with you. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Prime,” Prowl answered, his doorwings quivering slightly. 

Optimus nodded and his optics brightened as he regarded all of the soldiers standing before him. “You are all to be commended for continuing as you have done, you are relieved of duty for the remainder of the cycle, you deserve to rest. Cybertron will still be here next cycle. That is my first order.”

Ultra Magnus, felt his spark pulsing hard in his chest when Optimus Prime’s optics met his and the world seemed to stop around them. ‘Do you remember me?’ He wanted to ask. ‘Do you remember what your name used to be?’ Magnus wanted to reach out and touch him. When he’d heard of the dock attacks he had been spark broken to learn that an old friend had been there. Looking at this mech, this Prime now, was like looking into a broken mirror of the past, so much was different and yet it was him, he knew it in his spark. Optimus Prime looked away and left the room and the moment was broken and Magnus was left with only the whisper of a name he hadn’t spoken in vorns on his lip components. “Orion…” 

****

“What are your conclusions regarding the new Prime?” 

Ultra Magnus was not surprised by the direct question, the klik he entered the mech’s office but occasionally he did find the mech’s lack of interpersonal skills jarring. “Good cycle to you, Sir,” he began cordially as he took his seat. 

Prowl simply gave him an expectant look.

Venting a sigh, Ultra Magnus continued. “As a Prime, I have not yet had enough interaction with him beyond the command and security briefings. However I did know him before he became Prime and he was a confident, trustworthy mech, if somewhat controlled by his emotions.” 

The Praxian hummed thoughtfully as he took down some notes. “Emotions are what got Sentinel killed,” he commented gravely. 

Magnus shifted in his seat and frowned. “If it is any consolation, he appears a much calmer mech than the one I knew at the academy. I believe he will be a good leader if our first meeting was anything to go by. Standing up to the council takes a force of will, Sentinel unfortunately was not imbued with.”

Prowl nodded, his expression unchanging. “We do not need someone who rebels for the sake of it, we have Megatron for that. We need a military leader but his military experience is sorely lacking,” doorwings flicking in irritation, Prowl sat back in his seat and put his datapad down. “The council should have consulted the Autobot command staff, even if they had lost confidence in myself.” 

Magnus agreed with that and canted his helm at Prowl. “If it’s not too impertinent of me to ask, why did you offer to resign?” Magnus was surprised to notice a faint flicker in Prowl’s optics at his question, though his stoic expression did not change. 

“I was under pressure from the council to accept responsibility for the death of Sentinel Prime. They wanted a figure that could take on the public’s outcry and prevent them from being vilified. I was ready to be sent back to Praxus, as it's neutral city state, I would have been accepted into my former role as chief enforcer as they have no loyalty to neither Prime nor the council and least of all Megatron. It is something I find myself missing.” 

“A lack of allegiance?” Magnus asked with surprise. 

The corner of Prowl’s mouth curved upwards ever so slightly. “Not being cajoled by and bowing to the councils’ every whim.” 

Magnus smiled, pleasantly surprised to feel the faint ripple of amusement in Prowl’s field. “I do miss that about Vos myself. The council has proven itself to be a bane in matters of security and operations. I mean where do they get the idea that they are qualified to question me on matters of operational excellence and appropriate security measures for the grand city of Iacon? I have only been doing this my whole life since graduating from the academy.”

Prowl raised an optic ridge and regarded Magnus with what the mech could only describe as curiosity. “Or in tactical matters? It is as though they have forgotten that many Praxian enforcers are upgraded with the best AI tactical hardware on Cybertron directly into their processors before they are even able to shoot a weapon. Some Praxians are upgraded even before they are in their adult upgrades and yet they still try to argue statistics with one.” 

Chuckling at that, Magnus smiled. “I would not want to be on the wrong end of that argument.” 

“That is because you have common sense that the council are in short supply of.”

He couldn’t help laughing at the dry retort and shook his helm. “If they put half as much effort into diplomacy and negotiating as they do into micromanaging others to do that job for them, we would have ended this conflict before it started.”

“If they had it would have robbed us of this opportunity to bond over their ineptitude, something I have found… enlightening,” Prowl replied, the hard edge to his even tenor softening a fraction.

Ultra Magnus noticed it though and smiled warmly at the Praxian. “As have I.”

Prowl politely bowed his helm slightly as he sat up. “Thank you for your candidness, Magnus, I shall trust your assessment of Optimus Prime unless he otherwise contradicts it. That will be all.”

Feeling himself swell with pride at the rarest of compliments from the chief tactician, Ultra Magnus nodded respectfully as he pushed up from his seat. The moment of cordiality was over but he had enjoyed their conversation, no matter how brief. He paused at the door of Prowl’s office, the mech already focused on his work. “If you desired a more appropriate place to continue our enlightening conversation I can usually be found in the hab suites after shift.” He stilled when Prowl looked at him with a vague frown and readied himself for an apology if he had somehow been inappropriate with his commanding officer. 

“Do they still have the tables set up with strategy games there?”

At the non response, Ultra Magnus nodded. “They have recently been upgraded in fact. I play them quite often.”

Looking thoughtful, Prowl gave him a short nod. “Thank you. Dismissed.” 

Well so much for that Ultra Magnus thought to himself as he left the mech’s office. He frowned at the pang of disappointment that chose that moment to stab through his spark. It had been nice to connect with another even over something as mundane as a mutual dislike of the council. He had definitely been reaching however by asking Prowl of all mechs to socialise after shift. Resigning himself to the perpetual loneliness that seemed to surround him and had only become more poignant since Optimus Prime’s, Orion’s arrival, Ultra Magnus pushed it aside and continued with his work. Brief connections were better than none after all.

**** 

The hab suites were quiet when Magnus finally decided to call it a cycle. He didn’t need much recharge and always needed to unwind before he tried. He frowned at the holographic board before him and made his move against the AI computer he was playing against. He scoffed as the AI out manoeuvred him and put him on the back foot. He was going to have to sacrifice several of his pieces to get out of this situation. “Frag,” he muttered to himself, peering at the game and considering his options. Strategy games weren’t everyone’s idea of unwinding but they helped him think about something other than duty and operations and all the things that would be waiting for him next cycle. He had a one on one meeting with Optimus Prime and was feeling somewhat nervous. The mech hadn’t shown a glimmer of recognition in previous meetings but then he and Magnus hadn’t been in a room together on their own. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Ultra Magnus peered up with bright optics, surprised that anyone would ask to sit with him and stared at the black and white looking down at him, even though he was only slightly smaller than the mech when seated. “Sir? Oh yes, of course!” He stood up quickly, only for Prowl to raise a hand to still him half way.

“At ease,” he stated quietly. “I am not on duty.” 

Magnus sat back down slowly and smiled at the Praxian. “I thought you were always on duty,” his spark pulsed faster at his unexpected quip and he quickly added, “Sir.” 

A barely noticeable smirk tugged at Prowl’s lip components and his doorwings fluttered slightly. “My reputation precedes me it seems,” he replied dryly. “And it’s just Prowl, please.” 

“Of course… Prowl,” Magnus smiled, noticing how the doorwings on Prowl’s back rose up slightly when he greeted him by his name. He took that to be a good sign, even if the almost smile that had been on his faceplates had now vanished. 

“It looks like you’re in quite the predicament,” Prowl commented, gesturing to the game. 

“Ah yes, I think I made a mistake earlier on in the game and the AI has been playing on that fact ever since,” Ultra Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I have lost this match.” 

“Not necessarily,” Prowl mused leaning forward. He focused on the game and leaned over Magnus’ keyboard before stopping himself and glancing up at the mech. “May I?” 

“Please,” Ultra Magnus replied. He had an unobstructed view of Prowl’s back as the mech typed commands into his keyboard and canted his helm at how the doorwings twitched and fluttered independently of one another as the mech concentrated. It was fascinating to watch. He resisted the urge to touch one however and wondered if other mechs ever got that urge just from watching them. He had not realised just how expressive Prowl was through them. Perhaps it was a Praxian thing. 

“There, that should help,” Prowl declared sitting back in his seat. “You may look the commands over before issuing.”

Ultra Magnus met Prowl’s earnest gaze before peering at the commands and chuckling before pressing the issue command button. “I hadn’t thought of that tactic,” he smiled graciously. “Thank you.”

“It is what I do,” Prowl replied easily. “I must say I am impressed by the upgrades to the system, it is not too dissimilar to reality.” 

“Well if anybot would know, it would be you,” Magnus complimented with a smile.

“From your previous commands, it looks like you have quite a knack for tactics yourself.”

Ultra Magnus ducked his helm. “I am not bad with statistics and logic,” he replied modestly. “But I am no tactician. In a game it is easy but in reality all those pieces are real mechs and I don’t have the spark for those kind of decisions,” he explained, looking at Prowl to find him gazing at him intently. He worried that he’d said something offensive and immediately began backtracking. “Not that there’s anything wrong with a mech that can just I--”

“--It is quite alright, I am not offended,” Prowl waved a hand dismissively, looking absently around the room. “I am aware of how most mechs view tacticians,” he replied softly. “It is a difficult job that I would not wish on anyone. I myself am an enforcer at spark filled with a desire to serve and protect and to uphold justice, a tactician second.”

“Yet you continue to do it?” He asked gently. 

Another flick of those doorwings. “Somebot has to, I am still fulfilling my purpose just, indirectly, but we are unfortunately not at the stage where tactics are only required for strategy games,” Prowl replied meeting Magnus’ gaze. “Though, that is the long term goal,” he gave Magnus a subtle smile. “Mine anyway.”

Ultra Magnus had had no idea that Prowl had such… sentiment regarding Cybertron’s future and he smiled at him. “It is a worthy goal.” 

Prowl gestured to the game. “It appears you have won,” he gave a sidelong long look to Ultra Magnus. “Would you like to play against a real opponent?” 

Magnus’ smile spread and he restarted the board eagerly. “I would be honoured.”   
****

Magnus stepped into the room, his faceplates a mask of professionalism as he greeted his Prime. 

"It has been a long time, my friend," Optimus stated as he placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I am pleased to see you well."

Ultra Magnus stopped, caught off guard. "Prime, I wasn't certain you remembered."

Optimus sat and gestured for Magnus to sit in the chair opposite. "I remember almost everything. The academy, the docks, my friends. It is only my name and frame which have changed."

"I am glad to hear that, Prime," Magnus answered with a small smile and a flutter of hope. 

"To you, it's Optimus," the Prime declared, smiling behind his face mask. "Now, please, tell me about my army, don't miss anything out. I want to know everything."

The eagerness in his voice and the way his optics twinkled sent Magnus back to his academy days. Orion had always been excited to learn to explore, his enthusiasm had been infectious. Not unlike now. The Prime listened and was engaged throughout the dryest of details. Magnus had his full attention and it made him feel important again.

As they were wrapping up their meeting, Optimus satisfied, the Prime rounded his table to perch on the edge before Magnus. "Do you remember our last meeting at the academy?" 

Meeting Optimus' gaze, Ultra Magnus felt his spark pulse faster. Remember? He'd thought about it every cycle since, those optics, that kiss, those lips pressed against his. "I remember," he answered softly. 

Optimus nodded and looked down at the floor for a few kliks. "I thought about you after the academy, I thought about getting in touch, I missed you."

Stepping closer Ultra Magnus smiled shyly. "The feeling is mutual, when I heard about the docks, I..." he trailed off and shook his helm. "I thought you were dead," he finished with a whisper. 

Optimus hummed. "A great deal was lost that cycle," he sighed and gazed at Magnus. "I wanted to apologise for not getting in touch, I regret many things from my... From Orion's life but that probably most of all. I spent so much time worrying about whether you'd still look at me in the same way I let the opportunity slip through my fingers."

"Opportunities have a way of coming back around," Magnus replied quietly. "We're here now."

"We are and thanks to the Matrix, I have been given a second chance but second chances don't come without sacrifice," Optimus held Magnus' gaze. "We are facing war and Cybertron is looking to their Prime. I did not ask for this but sometimes we have to play the hand that we are dealt. It doesn't leave room for anything else. I need you to understand because I need you, old friend, your skills, your insight, your advice but more than that, I need your friendship, your trust. I cannot be Prime without you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Magnus felt the shattered pieces of his spark aching at Optimus' words. "I understand completely," he replied, straightening with determination not to crumble with the weight of a sorrow he hadn't known he was carrying. "You have my trust you have always had my friendship, Prime," he managed a thin smile. "Will that be all?" 

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly, his optics dimming at Magnus calling him by his title. He hoped the wound would heal in time. "Thank you."

Ultra Magnus nodded and left. On the other side of the door, he paused and sucked in air through his vents, fighting back the wave of grief threatening to drown him. Steadying himself he continued on as he always had. At least now he could properly grieve for the mech he'd let slip away from him all those vorns ago. A mech whose laughter could fill a room, drew others to his charismatic personality, who acted on impulse and a desire to experience the world, who never had a bad word against anyone. A mech who had lit a fire in Magnus' spark. And had been cruelly gunned down at those docks. A mech Magnus would never forget, the mech named Orion.

****

Staring out across Iacon, Magnus idly swirled his mid grade. He felt like a dark cloud was hanging over him ever since his meeting with Optimus. His spark was heavy and he strongly thought about getting a transfer back to Vos once the new Prime was settled. He had even written his transfer request but had not as of yet submitted it to Prowl. 

His thoughts drifted to the private Praxian. They had enjoyed many a strategy game in the hab suite and had shared many insights. He had found the mech's dry elusive wit enjoyable and his company even more so. He would even go so far as to consider the mech a friend, though he wasn't sure that sentiment would be returned. Prowl was virtually unreadable, though Magnus prided himself on being able to pick up on certain subtle cues from those doorwings of Prowl's. His small smile faded as he remembered scheduling to meet Prowl at the hab suite later that cycle. Opening his comm he sighed. /Prowl, I just wanted to let you know I won’t be able to make it the hab suite this cycle. Maybe next… No nothing is wrong, just have a few things to catch up on. Alright, thank you, I’ll see you soon./ he disconnected and downed a mouthful of his energon. He hadn’t wanted to lie to Prowl, in truth he had been surprised when the mech had asked him if something was wrong, but he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, not even to a mech he considered a friend. 

With his processor swimming with memories of a life he could never have and his spark weighed down with a sorrow he didn’t want to feel, Magnus slipped into a light recharge. The cycle grew dark and the lights of the city reflected off Magnus’ faceplates. A bright orange glow illuminated the peaceful, slumbering expression on the mech’s face before the blast wave hit and blew the windows, sending the mech careening backwards off his chair, covered in shattered glass. 

Optics bright, Magnus slowly, gingerly picked himself up off the floor and stared out in disbelief at the city. Iacon had been attacked and she was burning. He raced for the door and was already sprinting through the corridors when the first alert rang through the palace and Prowl’s eerily calm voice called the soldiers to duty.

****

The battle had been brief but violent. From his position in the tactical centre, coordinating the soldiers and civilian personnel, as well as the evacuations that had been ordered by Prime, Magnus had seen and heard most of what had transpired. He had never thought in a million vorns however that he would have been called in front of the council to testify to that effect. Prowl had been accused by the council of endangering civilian personnel and they had labelled him responsible of the deaths of an entire Autobot unit. The battle had been so quick, but Ultra Magnus knew Prowl had done everything he could possibly do in an impossible situation. He had made a choice, soldiers or civilians. Civilians who were defenceless in an Iaconian hospital. It had been the right thing to do but the wrong thing tactically. Prowl’s mistake however, was not that he had acted admirably but that he had not left the decision to Prime. Now he was facing the wrath of the council.

“Ultra Magnus, please state for the record the events that took place as you witnessed them,” Alpha Trion commanded from the podium. 

Magnus stood to attention and told them everything that had occurred and how Prowl had acted in the best interests of Iacon and had saved countless Cybertronian lives. Once he was finished, he was dismissed and he stole a glance at Prowl who was standing at the opposite end of the council chamber, looking impassive and stoic in the face of overwhelming criticism. Prowl met Magnus’ gaze ever so briefly and Magnus bowed his helm in support as he caught the slight twitch of those doorwings. Ultra Magnus knew Prowl was grateful but he could also tell the mech was weary and undoubtedly taking the deaths of those unfortunate soldiers to spark as he had done Sentinel. Magnus continued out of the chamber and almost walked into Optimus on his way out. “Prime? Shouldn’t you be up on the podium with the council?” He asked in surprise. 

“That is a question I intend to ask them myself,” Optimus stated grimly, his optics stern. “I would like you to stay, Ultra Magnus, witness this.” 

Magnus obeyed and watched Optimus march into the centre of the chamber. “Esteemed council members, I stand before you now as the Prime you appointed to carry the Matrix and lead your people in the face of tyranny and civil war. As your Prime I deplore this charade of justice. Lieutenant Prowl acted honourably and competently as Chief tactician in leading our army, my army against the rebellious army calling itself the Decepticons. For you to vilify him for choosing to save innocent lives over the lives of soldiers who had sworn to die protecting those same innocent lives is a clear indication of how your values and your honour has become twisted in this whole affair. Twice the leader of the rebellion has come to you to negotiate, has tried to open lines of communication and twice you have shunned him, all the while lying to the public, lying to the Autobots and lying to yourselves. I will not allow this web of lies and corruption continue any longer. 

“Who are you to stand against us, Optimus Prime, if it weren’t for us, you would be nothing more than a lowly dock worker. Nay if it weren’t for us, you would be with Primus,” Senator Rattrap spoke up angrily. 

“He is the Prime,” Alpha Trion stated simply, gazing down at Optimus. “We were told by Vector Sigma that change was coming, perhaps this is the change Cybertron needs.”

“This is exactly how the rebellion started! Megatronus thought he could defy the will of the council, change things that are not meant to be changed!” Another senator cried out. 

“SILENCE!” Optimus Prime’s voice boomed throughout the chamber. “There is no more room for your petty bickering and blind narrow minded policies. You have brought war to our door. You have been slow to act. I have communed with the Matrix you entrusted to me--”

“--But it is forbidden to--”

“--And I know now what must be done,” Optimus Prime paused, glaring at each and every one of them. “By order of the Prime of Cybertron and under the rule of Primus, I hereby disband the council and strip you of authority. Every decision will now come through me, no exceptions.”

Silence befell the chamber as the weight of Prime’s words settled. Ultra Magnus stared on in shock, looking up to Prowl he was surprised and relieved to see him in a state of stunned, disbelieving silence too, as Prime spoke out over the rising din of the disgruntled council members. 

“You are dismissed,” Prime finished with a growl, before turning on his heel and marching from the chamber. “Prowl, Magnus walk with me!” He commanded firmly as he left the council in uproar behind him.

****

After a few chaotic cycles, Magnus found Prowl on the private observation deck, reserved for officers, staring out over the city, his doorwings low on his back. He frowned and walked over to the mech, coming to stand beside him. “I haven’t seen you since our meeting with Optimus,” he commented quietly. 

“I needed to think.”

Magnus nodded and fell quiet as he followed Prowl’s gaze. The city was peaceful at the moment and repairs from the attacks were underway. Cybertronians were nothing if not resilient and adaptable. 

“There are times when I regret leaving Praxus,” Prowl spoke up softly. “My life since leaving has been… unpredictable.”

“Life by its very nature is unpredictable,” Magnus replied gently. 

“In Praxus, it is easy to forget,” came the solemn reply. “I have made poor decisions in the past and although I do regret leaving my home, I do not believe the decision was a poor one.”

“We are fortunate to have you with us, Prowl, no matter what the council said.”

Prowl gave Magnus a sidelong look and hummed thoughtfully. “Prime is surprisingly emotional in his leadership, I find it at times difficult to address but he has only given me cause to respect him since he took up leadership. He has my trust, my loyalty, I am just concerned he will not be able to make those difficult choices, the decisions where some bot has to die in order to save many. I am under orders to relay all commands through him to ensure a situation like that one does not arise again but war is coming and difficult decisions will need to be made.”

“Then it is a good thing he has us to advise him, yes?” Magnus replied, turning to face Prowl. 

Prowl bowed his helm, his optics dimming as his sensor panels quivered slightly. “I grieve for those whose deactivations I am responsible for. Many of the soldiers believe I was sparked cold but I feel their loss acutely, I remember each of their names.”

Magnus felt his spark pulse harder in sympathy for Prowl and he stepped closer, his fingers reaching up to place a hand on the smaller mech’s shoulder. “It is not something you should do alone. In fact as head of operations I forbid it,” he smiled faintly when Prowl looked up at him. “Guilt can be carried with us, but it does not have to consume us. We can honour those that have died by carrying on the fight for the cause they died protecting and believing in.”

When Prowl only nodded and sighed softly, Magnus squeezed his shoulder. “We are not on duty at the moment and the city is currently at peace. Please join me in my quarters, I have midgrade calling me and a new strategy game I have wanted to try, with our name on it, it is away from prying optics and the busy mouths of soldiers who do not understand your position, our position.” 

“Some would call that inappropriate,” Prowl stated simply. 

Magnus smiled. “You need to refuel and I need to forget. I call it being a friend.” 

His sensor panels fluttered slightly and Magnus felt Prowl relax a fraction underneath his hand on the mech’s shoulder. “I would like that,” came the soft reply. Magnus smiled and the two mechs left the observation deck together, side by side. 

****

Musing over the unfinished game, Magnus pursed his lip components and vented a sigh. 

“It is not too late to surrender.”

Magnus gave Prowl a look and the Praxian merely smirked slightly at him. Looking back at the game he shook his helm a little. Unable to think of a clear counter move, he reached for the bottle of midgrade placed to the side and stopped suddenly. Glancing at the bottle, he found his fingers overlaying Prowl’s, them both having reached for the bottle simultaneously. When neither of them pulled away, Magnus, without even thinking about it, tentatively brushed his fingers over Prowl’s white ones and looked up at the mech to meet his intense gaze. He looked at their hands once more when he felt Prowl’s fingers sliding against his own, smaller hand tracing over the joints of his larger one. Taking it one step further, his spark pulsing harder now, Magnus, interlaced his fingers with Prowl’s and focused on his face as he took the opportunity to lean closer to the mech, while gently tugging him forward. 

Prowl did not resist the movement and looked at Magnus with searching optics. Becoming involved with someone when things were becoming so precarious and violent was unwise, he knew that. Especially with someone he had to work with, someone of almost equal rank to himself. That could make things complicated. However he had been alone for so long, suffering from a spark break that had threatened to consume him. He had yearned for the touch of another but had not the courage to seek it out. Magnus was safe, a friend, a mech who shared his ideals and aspects of his personality. He enjoyed his company and relied on his advice and their good working relationship. He did not want that to change, yet he did not resist when Magnus closed the distance between them. 

It was quite possibly one of the most impulsive things Magnus had ever done. He had had his fair share of experiences but he had never initiated intimate contact with anyone before. It wasn’t his way, but Prowl had a presence he was drawn to. He had, over the last few cycles since Optimus had become Prime, helped to ease the aching of his spark, without even being aware of it and he wanted one thing to make sense in the chaos that was Cybertron at the moment. Pressing his mouth against Prowl’s he shyly kissed him, his spark skipping several pulses when the kiss wasn’t returned immediately. 

Taking a few seconds to process the situation, Prowl broke the kiss, his optics meeting the bright unsure ones of Magnus briefly before proceeding to reciprocate the kiss. 

For several long lovely moments they shared shy, tentative, slightly uncertain kisses, over their forgotten game, their hands still entwined. Shifting slightly closer, Magnus took it one step further, his free hand curling about Prowl’s helm as he gradually deepened their kiss, his glossa seeking out Prowl’s, teasing it lightly as he explored the other mech’s mouth slowly. 

When the deeper kiss finally broke, Prowl and Magnus sat staring at each other in a state of bemused bewilderment. Breaking the tension, Magnus ducked his helm and smiled faintly. “Do I show myself to the cells?” he joked softly. 

“I would rather you didn’t. Exploring this situation is a great deal more appealing to me,” Prowl answered. 

Magnus’ smile grew at that and he lifted Prowl’s hand to his lip components and kissed it sweetly. “This is an unprecedented situation for me. I feel like I need to explain myself.”

“If you have regrets th--”

“--No! That’s not what I’m saying,” Magnus interrupted quickly, holding Prowl’s hand more tightly as the mech threatened to pull away. “Just I recently had someone from my past, someone I cared about very much, come back into my life and make me regret all the vorns I pined over a life not lived.” 

“I see,” Prowl replied softly. “You have mentioned that you knew Optimus from before he became Prime.”

Magnus chuckled, trust Prowl to figure it out. “Yes, I did and I had foolishly hoped that the feelings of my youth would have been in some way reciprocated,” his optics dimmed slightly. 

“I am sorry,” Prowl answered, sympathising with the mech, for he knew the pain of unrequited feelings. “Do you wish to continue…. This?” 

Meeting Prowl’s questioning gaze, Magnus nodded. “I do, I consider you a good friend, a close friend and while I do not want to jeopardise that, at the same time I find myself wanting more with you.”

“I feel the same,” Prowl stated simply. “Though if we are to continue this then I feel I must also admit to some painful history.”

“Oh?”

“I was in a relationship with a mech we both currently work with and I asked him to bond,” Prowl explained quietly. 

Magnus listened, his spark twisting as he felt the hope of more slipping through his fingers once again. 

“He responded by leaving me with only a bottle of Praxian high grade in his stead,” Prowl’s optics flickered and he looked away, sensor panels twitching. 

He could feel the anguish and hurt radiating through Prowl’s field but was more surprised by the anger he felt beneath it. “You still work with him?”

“He disappeared out of my life for some time but in the last vorn he was assigned to Iacon as head of Special Operations.”

“Jazz?!” Magnus blurted out in astonishment. “You asked Jazz, the most selfishly reckless and probably insane and suicidal ops agent I’ve ever met, to bond!?” 

Prowl winced slightly. “He was not always so,” he sighed. “I do not really wish to speak of it, I just… I did not want you to find out some other way if we are to become more than just the friends we are.” 

“I appreciate it,” Magnus replied. He reached up and cupped Prowl’s face. “The mech is a fool for walking out on you, that much is certain. His folly however, is definitely my gain and I do not like to waste opportunity,” he smiled warmly. 

Prowl genuinely smiled, one of the first Magnus remembered seeing on his usually stern faceplates and this time it was the Praxian who initiated the kiss. He moved closer to the larger mech and the two spent the dark cycle shyly exploring each other’s company, neither one ready to do more than just kiss and be close to the other until recharge befell them. It was enough, however and the start of something both mechs hadn’t realised they had needed in their lives.

****


End file.
